Saw Something Fallin'
Saw Something Fallin' is an episode of Specy Spooktacular V. Roles Starring *Lumber *Buzz Featuring *Lumpy *Handy *Tweets Appearance *Bongo *Noc Noc *Spooky Plot Inside the forest, Lumber is seen chopping some trees down and collecting some wood while Lumpy is just sitting and eating his foods. Handy is then shown driving a truck to pick up the wood. Tired, Lumber sits on a log and gets some rest while Lumpy, next to him, still enjoys his meals. The time then changes into evening and the forest is almost dark. Lumber has just woken up from his sleep and realizes that he is alone at the forest. Lumpy is nowhere to be seen. Lumber decides to pack his stuff up before he leaves the forest until he finds out that his axe is missing. Lumber goes deep into the forest to find his axe and also follows a trail that was left by someone. He sees many chopped down trees in different ways and also some trees already badly hit by numerous sharp objects. He also sees Bongo's corpse near one of the trees. Lumber then finds his axe stuck on a tree and pulls it away. Lumber also finds a silhouette nearby running with a chainsaw before the silhouette disappears from his sight. Curious, he decides to follow the silhouette. Meanwhile, Handy walks inside the forest to find Lumber and Lumpy while throwing some logs into the truck, not realizing that one of the logs hit Tweets nearby. Lumber finally approaches the silhouette, which is Buzz. Lumber happily greets Buzz by shaking his hand but Buzz seems to be very uncomfortable. Lumber, not knowing what's going to happen if he meets Buzz inside the forest, is pushed into a tree by Buzz. Buzz is now shown to be even more nervous after he pushed Lumber into a tree, resulting in him bringing out his chainsaw, running and cutting all objects in his sight. Lumber tries to run away from Buzz, who is actually running towards him. Lumber decides to chop down a tree to block Buzz. The tree falls in front of Buzz only to make him become more nervous and crazy. Lumber, feeling safe, quickly runs into the truck. Lumber finds out that the truck is not working when he hears someone screaming from the outside. He sees Tweets burning and melting Handy's face on the hot engine. Lumber then tries to stop Tweets from injuring Handy. Tweets just leaves them quietly after being scolded by Lumber. Lumpy then suddenly appears, then turns the engine on. Handy's face that is still stuck at the engine causes the engine to blow up, setting the forest on fire. Lumber and Lumpy survived the explosion, but Buzz shows up, swinging his chainsaw in a very fast speed. Buzz's insanity makes the situation worse. Both Lumber and Lumpy need to find a way out from the forest and also Buzz. Lumpy sees his popcorn packet nearby and tries to reach it. Lumpy stupidly continues his meals again until the fire finally burns him, causing his body to pop and explode like popcorn. Lumpy's "explosion" launches Buzz away and causes him to hit a tree. Buzz is then crushed by a tree when it falls onto him. Lumber, finally getting away from the forest, feels relieved and safe. Buzz's chainsaw is suddenly seen flying from the forest and slices Lumber's head in half. The episode ends when Noc Noc reads a newspaper and then shakes his head when he sees the picture of a burning forest. Deaths *Bongo is found dead between the fallen trees. (death not seen) *Handy's head is blown up. *Lumpy explodes. *Buzz is crushed by a tree. *Lumber's head is sliced into half by a chainsaw. Injuries *Handy's face is burned and melted by the hot engine. Destructions *Many trees are chopped down inside the forest. *The truck explodes. *The forest is set on fire. Trivia *This is the debut episode for Buzz and also marks the first starring role for Lumber outside of HTF Break shorts. *Buzz was seen trying to cut down the trees during his madness even when the forest was set on fire. *Spooky is seen inside the forest. He might have died when the forest is burned but it's still debatable since he's nowhere to be seen when the forest is set on fire. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Debut Episodes Category:Halloween